


Sweet

by Lisforlove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisforlove/pseuds/Lisforlove
Summary: Isak is drunk and needy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction intended to fill the gaping hole in my chest after Season 3 of Skam ended. I have no affiliation with the actual show, it's creators, or its actors.

Isak is drunk and needy.

Or, Isak himself would probably object to that description, but seeing as how the blonde was currently passed out against his shoulder that’s how Jonas would probably most accurately describe his best friend at the moment. Or maybe he would just call him a giant pain in the ass.

  
None too gently, he managed to wriggle his phone out of his back pocket without managing to wake the slumbering pile of boy next to him and check the time.

  
1:34AM. Fuck. He was tired and drowsy and had downed too many beers himself. He glanced over at his best friend again. Isak’s red snapback was askew and digging into Jonas’ shoulder and there was a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

Outstanding.

This was definitely how Jonas had pictured his night ending up. Not hooking up with some hot, willing first-year, oh no. He loved to babysit the seventeen-year-old ass next to him, definitely his idea of a good time.

He snorted. Not.

  
He looked up when he felt the couch dip next to him, grinning when he saw it was Eva and Sana.

  
“Having a good time?” asked Eva, her eyebrows raised in mirth and her eyes swimming with alcohol and laughter as she nudged Sana.

Sana gave her friend a placating smile and fondly looked on in that half-disapproving, half-fond smirk of hers that only she was able to pull off. Eva took out her phone and looked at him mischievously under her lashes.

  
“Oh yeah. Definitely my idea of a good time.”

  
Eva inclined her head as she raised her phone, asking him silent permission to take a picture of the two of them. Jonas stuck out his tongue at the flash and Eva giggled at him, a slight clench in his heart resulting at the sound. Fuck, he was so tired. And horny.

  
The four of them sat like that for a while, Eva giggling and fond, Sana beseeching and all-knowing, Jonas wistful, and Isak unconscious.  
Slowly, bit by bit, the party started to wind down. Couples escaped into bedrooms, first-years disappeared into bathrooms to throw-up, and others left to find another party or to pass out in the bushes outside. Jonas saw a girl looking wildly around for her purse before bursting into tears to a friend.

  
“And burned bottles,” slurred Eva, continuing a conversation Jonas was not tuned into, “Some idiot left that at my house last time.”

  
Jonas raised his eyebrows when he felt Isak shift next to him. Finally. Isak blearily opened his eyes and yawned, his mouth quivering. He raised one fist to rub at his face sloppily.

  
“Wazt time iss it?”

  
“Time for you to sleep,” responded Jonas immediately, cringing as Isak finally picked his stupidly heavy head off his shoulder and he had the opportunity to roll his sore muscles.

  
“Damn dude, I think you’ve bruised my shoulder.”

  
Isak looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and absolutely no comprehension, swaying slightly in in his seat.  
He sighed.

  
“Where’s Even?” And of course that would be his very second question, the forefront of Isak’s thoughts. Jonas shrugged.

  
“I saw him talking to a group of people not that long ago,” replied Sana casually, “in the kitchen.”

  
Of course in was in that moment that good-looking Even himself decided to grace the little group with his presence, a leather jacket perched over his shoulders and a cigarette behind his ear.

  
He smiled at Jonas, a blonde curl swooping into his eyes like it had just fallen there without any effort and his smile easy.

  
“Sorry that took so long. Went to grab a beer and ran into a few people. You know how it is.”

  
He waved to Sana and Eva before his gray eyes drifted to Isak, still an incoherent mess on the couch and his smile turned unbearably fond and mushy. Jonas felt nauseous. He told himself it was because of all the beers he drank instead of the slight jealousy he had for his best friend.

  
He was happy for Isak, ecstatic for his best friend of course, but sometimes, just sometimes, at night when he was trying to fall asleep, a little voice in his head told him that all he wanted was someone to look at him like he hung the moon. Like the way Even looked at Isak and vice-versa. They were still so new, new to being together, but Jonas couldn’t help but feel like they had gotten it right.

  
_You had that once_. The little voice in his head whispered. He shook the thought away.

  
“Your boy just woke up,” Jonas supplied, nudging his head toward Isak, who was slowly opening and closing his mouth like he was blowing invisible bubbles.

  
“I see that,” laughed Even. He finished the rest of his beer, his neck a white column as he gulped down the remaining liquid, before setting the now empty bottle on the coffee table and taking a few steps forward, taking a seat next to Isak on the couch.

  
“Hey,” said Even casually, stroking his long fingers through Isak’s unruly hair, their thighs smashed together as Even settled himself into the tiny space between the armrest and his boyfriend.

  
Isak jerked like he hadn’t realized someone was there.

  
“Evy?”

  
“Hey baby,” said Even, trying and failing to stifle his amusement, still stroking his hand through Isak’s locks. Jonas tried to look away to give them some privacy, but they were literally right _there_. Even Sana and Eva were paying attention to the two of them now. What kind of nickname was _Evy_?

  
“Where did you go? I missed you.” Isak nuzzled his face into Even’s shoulder, and Even was able to adjust himself enough in his tight space to fit an arm around Isak’s shoulders, pulling in the shorter boy against him.

  
Isak fell against him like the sun rising up from the horizon or the waves giving way into water and sand. Naturally, inevitably. Jonas gulped and tried to look away but couldn’t.

  
“I just left for a bit. You were here with Jonas and Eva and Sana. Had a little nap apparently.”

  
A deep furrow appeared in Isak’s brows. “I didn’t take a nap.” His voice was grumpy, petulant.

  
“Shhh it’s okay. You didn’t take a nap then.” Even kissed the lines in between Isak’s furrowed eyes until they went away, until Isak was tilting his head and looking up at Even with dark, trusting eyes. Eyes that said everything and nothing and spoke a thousand words in a thousand languages that Jonas couldn’t seem to understand and wouldn’t be able to decipher even if he wanted to.

  
“You won’t leave me again?”

  
Even leaned forward until their noses were brushing, his hair falling into Isak’s eyes as his hand ventured lower to stroke soothing brushes against Isak’s back. Isak was still staring at Even as if he had the answers to every question the universe asked of them.

  
“Promise. You okay?”

  
Isak nodded and then suddenly looked very concerned.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Even gave him a self-indulgent yes, brushed Isak’s nose with the tip of his, and then bridged the gap between their lips until they were softly kissing.  
Sana laughed and cleared her throat and asked Eva a question about a homework assignment. Jonas didn’t bother to listen.

  
He felt like he was frozen, his eyes still hazy with alcohol and glued to his best friend and the love of his life. His body felt heavy and warm and he couldn’t seem to move anymore.

  
Even eventually pulled away and pressed a kiss to Isak’s forehead, Isak sighing comfortably before returning his face to Even’s neck and closing his eyes against his skin.

 

“I just want to stay like this with you forever.” Jonas heard Isak mumble, couldn’t not hear. “Can we do that?”

  
Jonas didn’t understand the expression on Even’s face. It was as if Isak had asked him to marry him.

  
“Yeah, baby, sure. We can do that.”

  
Isak grinned into Even’s neck and Even looked so content, so calm and peaceful and complete that Jonas had to say something, anything.

  
“He’s so sweet.”

  
Even looked taken aback, as if he had forgotten Jonas was only a few feet away from him. “Huh?”

  
Jonas nodded towards the sleeping boy on his chest.

  
“Isak. I’ve never seen him so…soft. He never used to be that sweet. He’s different.”

  
Even turned his attention back to Isak, his expression unreadable as he swept the bangs off Isak’s forehead and rested his mouth by his temple.

  
“He’s always been this sweet,” he said after a couple of heartbeats, “Isak is the softest boy I know. It was just buried under everything else.”

  
“Everything else?” Jonas managed to ask. Isak had basically fallen asleep against Even’s chest, not engaged in the discussion between his boyfriend and his best friend at all, little snuffles emitting from his mouth.

  
“Yeah, under all his self-imposed expectations, the way he thought he was supposed to be, the way he thought everyone wanted him to be. Under all the fears that he had to be anybody but himself.”

  
“Well said,” spoke Eva softly. Jonas hadn’t realized they had been paying attention again. “He told me just as much at the Christmas party. That he’s changed. That he wants his life to be real now, that he’s real now.”

  
Even hummed and looked down at the sleeping Isak on his chest.

  
“I’m glad.”

  
They all sat for a moment in comfortable silence, Jonas’ heart beating strangely in his chest.

  
“I feel like I should have noticed or something. Talked to him about it.” He hadn’t meant on confessing that, but it had just come out like word-vomit. It had been something he had felt guilty about for awhile.

  
“Jonas, you’ve been a wonderful friend,” added Sana. “Isak needed to do this transformation himself.”

  
He nodded thickly.

  
“She’s right,” added Even softly. “It was Isak’s journey to take. I’m just glad I got to go along for the ride.”

  
“I bet that’s not the only thing you ride,” Eva commented lewdly. They all stared at her for a beat before they were all laughing, the sides of Jonas’ side starting to ache and his eyes burning. At least Eva’s comment had broken the thick ice of heaviness and seriousness that had been building.

  
“But anyway,” Eva continued, “I am surprised he’s such a romantic. I mean, look at you two!”

  
Even grinned. “Jealous?”

  
She stuck her tongue out at him.

  
“Maybe.”

  
It was then that Isak moaned and shifted against Even’s body.

  
“I think it’s about time I get him home,” Even replied, tracing the shell of Isak’s ear and dipping down to place a strong grip around the back of his neck.

  
“Probably,” replied Jonas.

  
He watched as Even slowly stood up and stretched, Isak immediately fluttering awake and reaching out with grabby hands. Even laughed and Isak smiled and Jonas smiled too, for the both of them.

  
Even grabbed Isak’s hands, entwined them in his own, and gently pulled Isak to his feet, Isak stumbling before Even had another strong grip around his waist.

  
“Goodnight everyone,” waved Even.

  
Isak waved dopily at all of them, his eyes never leaving Even’s and Jonas watched them go, his eyes gravitating back towards Eva, feeling happier and more at peace than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm obsessed with the idea of how Isak's friends now see him, so here this is.


End file.
